1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charging system, and more particularly to the charging system capable of retaining a desire junction effect between a power supply unit and an electronic product and capable of allowing the electronic product to be quickly disconnected and taken for daily use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since the technology is continuously developed, people may require electronic products to have more functions, especially for consumer electronics. A conventional electronic product having larger size (e.g. a compact disc player, a telephone or a desktop computer) is simplified to form a portable electronic product with high efficiency (e.g. a multimedia player (MPEG Audio Layer-3, MP3), a mobile phone or a laptop computer) to increase the efficiency for people in daily life.
The power required for the foregoing portable electronic products is mostly adapted with a rechargeable battery such as a nickel-metal hydride battery or a lithium cell. The rechargeable battery is mainly charged by a charging device. The charging device comprises a charging seat and a power source plug. The charging seat and the power source plug are connected by wires, and the charging seat is disposed with a power conversion module and a charging slot so that the rechargeable battery can be placed in the charging slot to supply power for the electronic products during the power charging mode.
Some charging devices integrate the power conversion module into a side of the power source plug and are electrically connected to the electronic products through a wire equipped with an electric connector to supply power for the electronic products during the power charging mode. Moreover, when some portable electronic products are used, a charging device as a movable power is carried to charge the electronic product.
However, the portable electronic products are charged by a power supply system with grid-connection or the movable power source, the portable electronic products are electrically connected to the charging device through wires or the electric connector. While immediately taking the electronic products (e.g. an important call is coming when the mobile phone is charging), the electronic products are still connected with wires which causes inconvenience.